La statue
by Ninlhinn
Summary: (Aventures) Longtemps après la séparation du groupe et la mort de Bob, Mani Le Double vient retrouver Théo de SIlverberg à Castelblanc alors que le passage du temps a fait son oeuvre sur l'ancien aventurier inquisiteur.


_Wow, ça faisait longtemps que ma productivité en écriture n'avait pas été telle !_  
 _Bref, aujourd'hui encore, cadeau d'anniversaire ! Mais cette fois-ci, c'est le bon jour, j'ai pas 3 mois de retard ! Du coup joyeux anniversaire Lulukaw, j'espère que ça te plaira. J'ai pas réussir à écrire précisément le Mani x Théo que tu voulais mais je pense que c'est la seule façon dont je pouvais vraiment rapprocher les deux personnages. Ah ben ouais, j'allais pas trahir le Mannindha, le Shinéo et le Théalthazar !_

 _Bref, je dis mes bêtises et je te fais perdre du temps. Bonne lecture et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire ! Pleins de coeurs et de bonnes choses sur toi !_

 _Petit disclaimer supplémentaire : je situe cette fic dans le sillage de la timeline de la réponse de The14Olivia au 12ème Défi d'Aventures ! Les OCs (Brisine, Perrishan et Rabsallès) dont vous entendrez (très vite fait) parler ici sont à elle. Allez, bonne lecture, je vous laisse !_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que Théo de Silverberg était rentré à Castelblanc. Pourtant, il ne se lassait toujours pas du spectacle qu'il pouvait observer à son balcon tous les soirs.  
Le ciel crépusculaire se précipitait comme une mer en furie dans les rues de la ville, balayant la journée en un instant, plongeant les pierres foulées toute la journée durant sous des vagues oranges et éthérées parcourue de courants d'ombre et de lumière. Et à chaque fois que ce flot rencontrait un obstacle il s'y écrasait avec une douceur infinie et une écume dorée flottait plusieurs secondes dans les airs avant de s'évanouir.

Tous les soirs, le même spectacle. Il y avait, bien évidemment, quelques variations. Des fois les pierres étaient recouvertes de sang, d'autre fois c'était comme de la neige. Dans son souvenir cela avait toujours été ainsi. Les derniers mois, les dernières années… quand il était tout jeune inquisiteur. Quand il était enfant.  
Oui, qu'il aimait alors grimper à la fenêtre et observer le jour mourir lentement. De ce genre de moment ne pouvait ressortir qu'un sentiment de paix, de calme, de plénitude. Sans doute était-ce pourquoi il avait tant aimé ces couchers de soleil après la mort de son père. Mais il y avait l'aube aussi. L'aube qui saisissait le jardin et le pétrifiait, l'aube qui couchait sur la toile du monde une nouvelle blancheur pour que l'aurore et la journée puissent la recouvrir de couleurs éclatantes.

Petit il se levait tôt pour surprendre le jardin qui dormait. Il se glissait à pas de loup hors de son lit, ouvrait la porte sans bruit et allait surprendre le jardin en plein rêve. Pieds nus, il attendait l'aurore. Et dès que les premières couleurs venaient scintiller sur Casteblanc il rentrait en courant dans la maison. Il se plongeait alors sous ses couvertures en souriant, sans prêter attention à une Victoria pas si endormie que ça.

C'était son petit secret à lui, et elle le gardait volontiers. Ces instants où le temps n'existait plus quelques moments avant que la vie ne revienne, qu'elle soit pétrifiée ou vitrifiée dans l'or, étaient tout ce qu'il cherchait.

Le fleuve de lumière qui avait envahi Castelblanc se dissipa. Sous son balcon, allongés dans l'herbe du jardin de la Guilde, deux aventuriers dormaient. Théo sourit en les voyant puis détourna son regard sur le jeune frêne en pleine floraison. Bientôt il atteindrait son balcon. Dans quelques années, il pourra à nouveau contempler yeux dans les yeux ses fleurs rouges.

Il avait bien fait de prendre sa retraite. Même si chevaucher et combattre lui manquait, il devait bien avouer qu'être enfin au calme était assez reposant. Et puis ainsi il lui arrivait de voir Victoria un peu plus souvent. Enfin il était trop vieux pour se battre. Il avait du mal à soulever son épée, se réveillait tous les matins avec des douleurs dans le dos et vivait avec le soleil. Ils étaient loin les temps de l'Aventure, la Vieille Tour, Mirage, Manaril. Tout cela était poussiéreux, confiné dans des livres d'histoires et des chansons de troubadours. Les veillées au coin du feu n'existaient plus que comme un souvenir lointain, les batailles comme des cicatrices brunes et ses amis comme des rêves évanescents.

On toqua à sa porte. Il allait pour s'installer à son bureau quand, sans même attendre sa réponse, Brisine entra en trombe, suivie de Perrishan.

« Déjà revenues de mission ? »

Brisine lui sourit en lançant une bourse devant le vieil inquisiteur.

« - Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Sans aucune difficulté ! Rabsallès s'est pris une flèche mais rien de grave. »

Théo jeta un coup d'oeil à Perrishan. Elle semblait fatiguée. Leur voyage avait été long et, quoi que Brisine en dise, il savait bien que ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il ne doutait pas du tout d'avoir bien fait d'envoyer sa meilleure équipe pour cette quête. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Brisine recula puis haussa les épaules.

« Il y a un homme devant la Guilde. Tout encapuchonné et avec un accent étrange. Il nous a demandé de venir te chercher. »

Ce n'était pas l'horaire habituel où l'on venait lui demander du travail. D'ailleurs, en général, personne ne venait le voir à cette heure-ci à l'exception de Perrishan, dont il appréciait toujours l'aide et la compagnie. Sans doute qu'après tant d'aventures, avoir avec soi une mage qui ne soit pas une pipelette, s'emportant à chaque discussion dans des envolées certes splendides mais avant tout éreintantes, était reposant.

« Faites le entrer. Dites lui de monter directement. »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent. Théo sortit l'enveloppe où il gardait toutes les lettres de Grunlek. La dernière remontait à bien longtemps. Il allait recommencer à lire celle qui l'invitait Fort d'Acier pour la naissance de sa fille quand Brisine surgit tout d'un coup.

« Il est plus là. Quand on est redescendues il avait disparu. »

Perrishan ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver elle aussi, toujours silencieuse.

« Il faut faire fouiller la Guilde. Il s'est peut-être introduit dans le bâtiment pendant qu'on ne regardait pas. Il vient de loin je pense, vous pensez qu'il pourrait être un assassin de la Méta-lignée ? »

Théo soupira et lança un regard lourd de sens à la mage tout en calmant l'archère.

« Pas besoin de t'affoler Brisine. Si jamais c'était le cas, vous n'en feriez qu'une bouchée. Peut-être qu'il reviendra demain, il se fait tard et les ombres se faufilent déjà de partout. Le chercher serait une perte de temps. Laissez-moi maintenant. Je dois finir quelques rapports et je suis fatigué. »

Les aventurières laissèrent Théo sans protester. Heureusement que Rabsallès n'était pas venu avec elles, il aurait mis bien plus de temps à s'en débarrasser. Il se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Ce n'était pas très poli de ta part de te moquer de mes aventurières Mani. Elles sont vraiment douées. En tous cas, tu t'es sacrément amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Tout mon contraire. »

Le vieil homme n'avait pas quitté la lettre des yeux tandis qu'il parlait. Mani le Double croqua dans une pomme et la mastiqua bruyamment dans l'ombre. Les ténèbres cachaient son regard vide et ses cernes. Il était presque invisible dans le coin de la pièce où il s'était installé, même pour un œil averti.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu à Castelblanc. Trop longtemps. Maintenant que je suis à la retraite, j'aurais bien besoin que mes vieux amis viennent me voir. S'ils ne sont pas trop occupés à mourir ou à se diluer dans des pages innombrables. »

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche et laissa le silence durer quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix blanche.

« J'avais des choses à faire. Beaucoup. A l'Est notamment. Des racines à arracher et des graines à planter. J'ai voyagé. »

Il s'avança à la lumière en mordant une nouvelle fois dans la pomme et en recrachant les pépins. Il portait une armure de cuir teinte en noir avec une fleur jaune vif attachée à la boutonnière , une grande cape grise poussiéreuse et un pantalon de jute. Ses machettes étaient bien en évidences et ses tresses étaient parcourues de filins argentés.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ta Guilde d'Aventuriers. Elle est célèbre même à l'est du Cratère. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Célèbre en bien ou en mal ?

\- Célèbre. C'est déjà mieux que rien. »

Avec difficulté, Théo se leva. Il sentait ses os craquer et sa tête tourner. Il y avait dans l'air le parfum des fleurs du jardin et un petit quelque chose de l'aventure. Sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers Mani et l'enlaça. L'elfe ne répondit pas aux gestes de l'ancien inquisiteur, le regard perdu dans le vague et le corps rigide. Théo ralentit sa respiration pour la mettre en harmonie avec celle de Mani. Il garda ses mains dans le dos de son ancien ami jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche définitivement et que les derniers rayons de lumière se perdent dans les cieux de velours. Enfin, Théo relâcha Mani en riant tristement.

« Ah ah, je suis devenu vieux et gâteux. Et maintenant qu'il est trop tard pour reprendre les armes, je sais que je mourrai seul dans mon lit, malade et souffrant. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au coffret sur son bureau.

« Nous nous éteindrons lentement. Heureux. Heureux d'être les derniers. Heureux d'être ceux qui auront le plus pleuré. »

La lampe à huile projetait sa lueur dans la pièce par vagues, plongeant successivement le visage de Mani dans les ténèbres et la lumière.

« Et le futur se souviendra un temps de nos légendes avant que nous ne tombions dans la banalité de la vieillesse. Non, décidément, le temps n'est pas aux vieilles morts. Pour que notre combat soit juste, pour que notre combat vaille les chansons de nos descendants, il nous faut tout sacrifier au nom de nos idéaux. Notre respectabilité, notre vie, nos amis.

Mais aujourd'hui il nous faut continuer à vivre. Notre mort, maintenant, n'aurait plus aucun sens. Plus aucun but. »

Mani le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Théo soupira.

« - Excuse-moi. Je suis trop seul, c'est tout. Tu as des nouvelles de Grunlek ?

\- Je suis passé le voir avant de revenir à Castelblanc. Il est malade mais il dit qu'il va s'en tirer. Il m'a aussi dit que les chercheurs nains ne sont plus qu'à un doigt de trouver un remède à la maladie des pierres. Et cela en grande partie grâce aux travaux de Bob. Il a laissé une documentation impressionnante. »

A la mention de Balthazar, le regard de Théo s'assombrit. Il n'était plus là.

Bal-tha-zar. Détacher les syllabes était essentiel pour faire survivre son nom à l'oubli. Ce nom, qu'il avait tant de fois entendu prononcé avec orgueil, n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure qui glissait à ses côtés. Il était entré dans l'éternité et, avec ça, l'avait quitté. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir oublier son rire, sa personnalité, son ipséité. Et pourtant, il n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une ombre et n'existait que comme un nom dans des lettres et des livres. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Et que n'eût-il pu faire s'il avait été en vie ? Que n'eût-il pu faire si lui, Théo, n'avait pas respecté sa promesse ? Que n'eût-il pu faire si on lui avait donné du temps ? Finir comme il avait fini était d'une tristesse absolue. Après avoir passé toute sa vie à lutter contre sa part démoniaque, après avoir sacrifié tout ce qu'il avait pour faire naître une étincelle d'humanité, après avoir donné son existence pour ouvrir les yeux à un inquisiteur, il avait été victime de l'humanité qu'il avait fait grandir.

Mais il était devenu une légende. Et si sa mort serait oubliée de tous, on se rappellerait longtemps de sa vie. L'Aventure ! Les nuits à la belle étoile, les quêtes les plus improbables, les combats les plus éreintants. Il n'y avait qu'un point commun à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Un écho de joie, de bonheur. Ils avaient eu froid, mais s'étaient-ils jamais mieux connus que lors de ces silences nocturnes ? Ils avaient traversé des forêts, des déserts, des marécages, mais avaient-ils jamais mieux apprécié le simple plaisir d'exister ? Ils avaient combattu encore et encore, mais leur camaraderie pouvait-elle mieux s'exprimer que par le sourire qui illuminait leur visage quand ils s'effondraient, victorieux ? Et oui, il 'était mort. Mais il avait tant arraché à la vie qu'il était parti en souriant. Il était heureux enfin. Oui, il était heureux. Et quoi qu'en diraient les livres, il avait été son ami jusqu'à la fin, et c'était pour cela, pour honorer la mémoire d'un ami, qu'il continuerait à détacher les syllabes de son nom. Pour le faire exister encore un peu. Bal-tha-zar.

Non, il n'était plus là. Mais Théo souriait.

« Le Cratère a perdu beaucoup avec sa mort, c'est vrai. Mais sa légende le remplacera. Son nom, son simple nom suffira à faire avancer la recherche plus que lui-même ne l'aurait pu. »

Théo regarda Mani. L'elfe n'avait pas tant vieilli que ça. Ses cheveux, bien qu'ils fussent parcourus de fils argentés, étaient encore noirs et son visage était encore plaisant à regarder. Il était plus dur et quelques cernes s'étaient ajoutées à la liste depuis leur dernière rencontre mais il n'était pas vieux. Il avait l'air de s'être remis de l'affrontement contre Manaril. Ce n'était, après des dizaines d'années, sans doute pas trop tôt, mais il en était presque jaloux. L'elfe allait mieux. Et si son corps n'oublierait jamais ce combat, il en guérirait néanmoins. Les cicatrices seraient impressionnantes mais inoffensives. Et ses yeux resplendiraient comme ils resplendissaient avant. Etait-ce le combat contre Manaril ou la mort de Shin qui leur avait subtilisé leur éclat ? Ils étaient ternis depuis, mais il savait qu'un jour ils brilleraient à nouveau. Et il se perdit dans ses yeux.  
On dit que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. Mais dans les siens, il ne voyait qu'un vieillard barbu aux cheveux blancs, ridé de partout, fatigué. Ce n'était pas l'elfe, et certainement pas le reflet de son âme. Après un examen attentif il dut se résigner à comprendre. C'était lui qu'il voyait. Son reflet là lui. Le reflet d'une de ces légendes d'un autre temps. Sur les statues on ne le représenterait pas ainsi. Il serait jeune, beau, à l'air sévère, son épée à la main. Il serait un modèle. Personne ne voudrait s'en souvenir comme ça, comme une petite chose fragile et épuisée par la vie et la mort.

Il comprit. Jalouser ce rétablissement de l'elfe était ridicule. Jalouser sa longévité était lui faire une insulte. Oui, il vivrait plus longtemps et ne connaîtrait probablement pas le déclin avant que leurs noms ne tombent dans l'oubli. Peut-être même ne déclinerait-il jamais et s'évanouirait simplement, disparaissant du Cratère quand son temps sera venu. Il sera le plus heureux. Heureux d'être celui qui aura le plus pleuré.

Tout d'un coup il ressentit une immense douleur lui traverser la poitrine et il s'écroula. Par chance, Mani le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Reprenant son souffle, Théo sourit à Mani. Il était faible. Mani lui rendit un sourire timide et le releva.

« Il faut que tu ailles te reposer Théo »

L'inquisiteur acquiesça silencieusement et laissa l'elfe le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'assit sur son lit et s'installa juste à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ensemble sans rien dire plusieurs minutes, main dans la main, attendant. Attendant quoi, ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils attendaient.

« Oh tu es là Victoria ? »

Les ombres dansaient autour d'eux. Mani éteignit les lumières d'un claquement de doigt. Ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité.

« Je croyais que tu étais malade, tu vas mieux ? »

Mani se garda bien de lui rappeler l'enterrement. Théo eut un sourire niais et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mani. L'elfe le laissa faire. L'inquisiteur ferma les yeux.

« Shin ! Shin dis-moi que tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien Théo. Tout va bien »

Et Mani passa lentement sa main dans le dos de Théo.

« Dis-moi Shin…

\- Oui ? »

Théo s'était tu.

« Shin ? Shin ? Grunlek, dis-moi où est Shin. Grunlek ? Grunlek ? »

Il tremblait. Un instant il sembla lucide.

« Bob. »

Sa main se referma autour de celle de Mani.

« Dis-moi. »

Il inspira un grand coup.

« Est-ce qu'on a bien fait ? »

Sa tête glissa de l'épaule de Mani.

« Et puis... »

Il poussa un dernier râle en souriant.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux comme ça ?"

Il s'endormit. Mani veilla sur son ami en silence jusqu'à ce que l'aube vienne le saisir dans l'éternité. Alors Mani se leva, embrassa le front de de l'inquisiteur et déposa son épée sur son corps. Et il le quitta avant que l'aurore ne vienne colorer les traits heureux du tombeau.

* * *

 _Vous avez survécu ? Si vous voulez me taper, c'est en review :D_

 _Dragibus sur vous et à une prochaine fic' !_


End file.
